


Two Loves, Two Calls

by completelyhopeless



Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen, Light Angst, Slight Humor, two circus birds universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two calls. Two guys commiserating over falling for their other best friends and teasing each other about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Loves, Two Calls

**Author's Note:**

> So this was me wanting fluff as well as seeing this prompt: _[any, any het paring, falling for your best friend](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/586914.html?thread=81592226#t81592226)_
> 
> It's sideways, but I kind of figured, silly as the boys are, if they did fall in love, they'd kind of go about it sideways, so this is a two part thing of the boys being... well, boys when it comes to their love lives.

* * *

“Barton.”

“Nice. That really how you answer your phone these days? I thought you were an assassin for hire. What's with giving out your name?”

“I recognized your number. It hasn't changed.”

Dick nodded, choosing to ignore the implication of that. Clint still didn't like Dick's decision to stay on with Bruce. Sometimes Dick didn't like it, either. Still, Alfred made this place home, and he couldn't do what Clint did. “How much do you charge?”

“What?”

“Per hit. I'm thinking of hiring you.”

Clint snorted. “You don't need me to kill anyone for you. You could handle that just fine if you wanted to—and you don't. I know you don't.”

“I meant I want you to kill me.”

The silence after that stretched on into one of the most uncomfortable and awkward moments they'd had in all the years they'd known each other. “What the hell happened?”

Dick almost banged his head against the wall. “I'm in love with Babs.”

Clint laughed. “Is that all? You had me thinking you'd been diagnosed with a terminal disease or the world was ending or something. It's not, you know. You've been in love with Babs forever, Dick. The only one that didn't know it was you.”

Dick _did_ hit his head against the wall then. “Then I need to hire you.”

“You do not. It doesn't change anything. You've been in love with her since you were twelve. Or maybe even earlier than that. You're still the same. She's still the same. Just go tell her how you feel. It's not going to ruin everything.”

“She's dating someone else," Dick said, his stomach still sick when he thought about the guy Babs was seeing. He was not telling Clint about that. Ever. "I may have been in love with her for that long, but she's not in love with me.”

“You can't afford me, even with Bruce's millions,” Clint said. “But I think I can find something for you to shoot if you want. No killing. Just the kind of fun we used to have.”

“I'm in,” Dick said. “Anywhere is better than Gotham right now.”

* * *

“Grayson.”

“And you complained about the way I answered my phone.”

“You were working as an assassin for hire. That was different. I'm a cop. It makes sense,” Dick said, and Clint could picture the look on his face. He shook his head. He couldn't believe he was the one making this call. “You can forget asking. I'm still not working for S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Come on. Nothing would piss Bruce off more.”

“True, but that's not why you called.”

Clint nodded. Of course it wasn't. He cleared his throat. “You got anything going on? I need a distraction. And a different partner.”

“Since when is something wrong with Natasha?” Dick asked, and then came the laughter. “You didn't. You fell for her.”

“Don't be a dick.”

“Too late for that,” Dick said, and Clint knew the grin he was wearing. He hated that one. “So, you finally got wise and realized what you should have a long time ago. Though I feel sorry for you. Natasha is way out of your league.”

“You know, I was a hell of a lot nicer to you when our situations were reversed.”

“I didn't say I didn't have things for you to shoot. A lot of them, and as a bonus, you'll piss Bruce off by coming by to visit,” Dick told him. “Though... Did you at least _tell_ her how you felt?”

“She's the Black Widow.”

“Coward.”

“You know—”

“I could tell her. If you want me to. She likes me.”

Clint couldn't believe he was tempted by that. “Maybe. After we shoot things. A _lot_ of things.”


End file.
